Silent Oath
by unknown104
Summary: Set the night Adio attacks Yuki in the moon dorm. Seiren reports back to Kaname after taking the two day class girls to the headmaster. Disclaimer- i do not own vampire knight or any of the characters


Kaname casually dropped a blood tablet into the glass siting on his desk and watched passively as the liquid slowly turned red. It had been a tiring night. Not even an hour ago he had found Yuki bleeding and holding zero back from killing Adio for attacking her. Though he had perfectly displayed the calm and collected nature that purebloods were so infamous for he was murderous. Not only had Adio disobeyed his orders by drinking from a day class student, he had done so from one that he care for dearly. He had right to treat Yuki that way. In human from or not she was still by birth a pureblood princess.

To take from a pureblood by force was a high crime among vampires, one that could only be paid for by death under normal circumstance. But this was not a normal case. Yuki. Sweet human Yuki. There was nothing about her that even hinted that she was anything other than human. Adio wouldn't have known any different. It was this fact alone that made Kaname hold back from killing idiot. His actions however would not go unpunished. No far from it. He would pay. Something relativity harmless but defiantly cruel and unusual never the less. For tonight he had ordered both him and Kain back to their room until to tomorrow night when could think a little more clearly. And would hopefully be less inclined to rip the young vampire to pieces.

As Kaname reached for the glass before him Seiren appeared and promptly bowed before him. He ignored her for a moment taking a mouth full of his drink before gently siting in back down.

"Report" he commanded. Not missing a beat Serein

"The day class girls have been returned to their dooms and cross has been informed of the incident. Yuki Cross has also returned to her doom for the night after Kriyu stormed off. He appeared to be in control of himself at time but somewhat on edge."

Kaname studied the form of the young girl before him. She was still bowing low on the floor otherwise relaxed as usual; but her voice was to trained ear slightly quieter than normal. Almost like part of her mind was else were. The pureblood partially dropped his façade of and sat back lazily in his chair. He ran his right hand through his hair leaving it slightly disheveled.

"You may rise" he spoke with only the faintest hint of kindness. Gracefully she rose to her full height but otherwise remained still. Wordlessly he unbuttoned the sleeve of his jacket and shit expressing his wrist before extending in outward at his side. Wordlessly and impassively Serein walked over to him and keened down beside him, her hands at her sides. Gently placed her lips over the pulse point and slowly pierced his skin. Once again the pureblood picked up his drink and sipped at it slowly not even bothering to turn his head in her direction as he patiently waited for her to finish.

She pulled back and licked the rapidly closing wound ensuring that not as much as drop was wasted. Having finished she pulled away and froze. Could it even be possible? No surely not. A distance memory of the night they met surfaced. Those words spoken so carelessly by Asato Ichijo all that time ago.

" _For the sake of your sister too. Who is now living as a human somewhere."_

Serein could read Kaname Kuran far better than anyone else. She could tell even if he wasn't truly showing it he was beyond pissed with Adio of that stunt earlier. It was an open secret among the night class that Kaname care very deeply for the perfect. Most were smart enough to known that human or no harming her would therefore be a very idiotic and possibly suicidal thing to do. He was pureblood so no one questioned him it wasn't there place and neither was it hers. The question remained. Why Yuki Cross? Could it be? No it wasn't her place to question. Resisting the urge to sake her head Serein got up and began to turn away. When she felt him garb her arm holding her in place. His eyes met hers daring her to speak. To ask. To question.

"Well?" he prompted. Despite herself she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"It's not my place to question you" she spoke evenly and without fault. A bemused look darted across his eyes so fast, that it gone practically as soon as it appeared.

"Your quiet protective but only in regard to a select few. That said, one has wonder where that sister of yours is today." His only response was a slight smile. He was proud of how far she had come in being able to read and work out what went on in the minds of others.

"Where ever she is. I imagine she is one of the safest and most well protected humans alive." Serein returned the smile. Her eyes shining with a silent promise, an oath. Kaname let go of her seemly retuned his attention once again to his drink.

"Yes you would be quite right." Adio never tasted Yuki's blood again after that night.


End file.
